FNAF Gravity World Falls
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After traveling and defeating Scott, the Heroes of there World are now back on Fazbear Hills taking a Vacation, but it all ends when a threat from another World is freed into there's, taking control of the 32 Animatronics, sending the others into the world 'He' was once trapped in. Now it's up to Freddy, his remaining friends and there new allies to save there Worlds. (DxW soon.)
1. Ch 1: Nightmares

**FNAF Gravity World Falls Chapter 1: Visions From Nightmares, And A Portal To Somewhere New And Old**

* * *

In the 3D Overworld lived the Animatronic heroes of the World, The Fazbears and Toys that have taken down the Puppet Master of there World known as Scott Cawthon who along with all his minions have been defeated by them. After the defeat of Scott Cawthon the Fazbears, Toys and all of there friends that have been saved by them lived in harmony back on Fazbear Hill where they were taking there vacation at with sleeping, relaxing, exercises, playing games and also swimming for a cooling relaxation.

During there times of traveling and battling enemies to get to Scott Cawthon the heroes unlocked many things such as Chips, Bytes and also Fazbear Coins which they have used to helped them throughout there journey to save there friends, battle enemies and also get stronger enough to defeat the big bosses of there worlds, now that there World's back to normal after Scott Cawthon demise, nothing can go wrong, Right?

...

...

...Right?

* * *

(Fazbear Hills: Nighttime)

During the time of Night Freddy, his gang, the Toys and there friends were all taking a wonderful nap and having great dreams as they didn't have to worry about any threats in there world anymore...Well except one. Turns out that the Animatronic known as Fredbear who had guided many of the Animatronics on the journey and became a part of there journey to help them was starting to get some sorts of weird and yet nightmare-like dreams as he was napping all of the dreams he's been getting for the past several days were getting worst and also life-like, but this dream...This dream that Fredbear was having was a big one. In Fredbear's sleep he was starting to toss and turn on his bed grunting and gripping his microphone tightly as if it was his own favorite toy that comforted him when he takes some naps.

Just as Fredbear was napping in his dream he could hear laughter, not childish laughter nor a demon laughter, but a normal yet neutral laughter that sounded like a Animatronic and a humans laughter at the same time, the screen then begins to close in on the sleeping Fredbear's head as everything fades into white and then black as it was entry to Fredbear's mind.

* * *

(Fredbear's Dream: ? ? ?)

 _"Ha~ha~ha..."_

Fredbear's eyes shot open once he heard that laughter again but this time it was a bit closer.

 _"Where...Where am I?"_ Fredbear asked himself as he was trying to figure out where he was at as his vision was a little to bright.

Once Fredbear was able to see where he was at he saw that he was in a forest all alone with only his microphone, purple top hat and bowtie, but whatever was going to attack him he be ready for it, he maybe only have The Mega-Bite as his only attack but he still had the Mimic ball AKA Virtual-Freddy with him to help, as Fredbear began walking cautiously through the forest as he wondered if he was the only per...I mean Animatronic around this forest, while walking he decided to feel one of the trees near him to see if this was the forest back at Fazbear Hill, but when he felt the tree it wasn't felt or plastic, it was real leaves and wood, this made Fredbear wonder where he is as this was never a place he and the others have been in, as he continued down this time to a opening in the forest he heard the laughter once again.

 _"Ha~ha~ha..."_

Fredbear's eyes shrunk as the laughter was now closer then before, instead of wasting his time walking he began running to the opening hoping it would get him out of this nightmare he was in.

 _"Ha~Ha~Ha..."_

Fredbear heard the laughter getting louder and closer as it was nearing him the more closer he got to the light at the end of the opening, he began to smile a bit as he was almost out until a shadow line appeared in front of the entrance stopping Fredbear whom didn't know what that shadow was until it began leaving the ground and into the air shaping a triangle.

 _"HA~HA~HA! You, your friends and both Worlds are MINE NOW!"_

At last Fredbear finally knew where those laughter's and voice were coming from. The shadow in front of him was the cause of the laughter as it began to morph arms and legs along with a black Top-Hat and a bowtie, once the tall shadowy creature formed a large eye-ball opened in it which seemed to be looking around before looking down at Fredbear both of them staring eye-to-eye-to-eye before the eyeball of the dark Pyramid glowed blue before a blue laser shot out of it's pupil and onto Fredbear who became shocked at this and moved his hands up to block the blue laser as he screamed from the blast hitting him.

* * *

(Fazbear Hills: Daytime)

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Fredbear began to scream from the bed he was laying down on.

Due to Freadbear's scream it had woken up all of his friends that were sleeping at the time making some of them jump from there beds before hitting the ground, mumble to themselves in anger of trying to sleep some more or just yell in frustration of being awaken from a good dream they were having.

After the wake up Freddy Fazbear and his gang and the 4 toy versions of themselves ran towards Fredbear who stopped screaming and was now having both hands up to his head covering his eyes almost, trying to calm down from the nightmare he had.

Freddy was first to speak. "Fredbear, are you okay, what happened?!" He immediately asked wanting a answer from the one that guided them to there journey to defeat Scott.

"I'm...*Panting* I'm okay Freddy. Just another nightmare I had, far worst then the originals." Fredbear explained now calming down.

Chica put her hand up to her mouth and said. "*Gasp* Another nightmare! Oh this is not good!"

"Fredbear this was the 10th time that you have had a nightmare, what's going on?" Bonnie said to him with his eyelid raised like a eyebrow.

Foxy then jumped in. "Ay! What's causing ya Fredbear to have ye nightmares?"

After Foxy had asked Fredbear he began taking a while trying to figure out if he should tell them or not, he then made his decision and began speaking of the nightmare he just had and explained of where he was at and his surrounding, hearing only the laughter of someone or something they never met before, he then explained to them that once he found a way out from the place he was in that was when he's met by a Pyramided cyclops wearing a top hat and bowtie before telling them it shot from it's eye a blue beam which felt like he was being drained from his sanity slowly and painfully before he even woken back up.

"Then that's when I woke back up screaming. Though it was a nightmare, it felt real. I think something big and bad is going to be happening soon." Fredbear said finished explaining about the dream he had.

But when he finished it he only gotten laughter from all of his friends in the house, which made him frown and made him a little mad as they didn't believe him about his nightmare.

After they've all stopped Mangle then said. "Oh very funny Fredbear, but nothing like that isn't going to happen."

Fredbear looked at her in disbelief. "But it will, whatever I saw in my mind is someone or something we've never encountered before and it's coming for us!" He said trying to warn them.

"You know she's right Fredbear." Toy-Bonnie started. "We adventured far then anyone in our World, we saved all our friends, we collected all the Bytes and Chips, we upgraded our armor, we beat every enemy."

Toy-Freddy then finished. "And most of all we've defeated Scott and his enemies that have tried...And have killed us to take over our world, but thanks to our team work together we won."

Then SpringBonnie then cut in. "And that no one, and I mean no one stronger then Scott himself will ever come to our world to beat us." She said as she and the others grinned as others agreed with her.

While they were doing that Fredbear signed knowing that someone stronger then Scott Cawthon they've defeated long ago will be here soon, and once they're here there's no telling what they'll do to him and the others.

* * *

(Gravity Falls Oregon: The Forest)

In the forest of the place known as Gravity Fall lies a statue of the enemy known as Bill Cipher. After his defeat from Gravity Falls heroes the Pines Dipper, Mabel, there Grunkle Stan, his Brother Ford and there friends that have came all there way to stop Bill and his friends/allies from taking over the World by erasing him when he was tricked to go into Stan's mind, leaving his physical body nothing but stone keeping him permanently trapped forever...Or so everyone thought.

As Bill Cipher may have been defeated and erased from existence his mind that's inside of the statue of his physical body was still working and functional, but not in Gravity Falls anymore, after being trapped for a while in his permanent prison he was able to use what's left of his mind control powers to get into the mind of the only closest living creature that would be his last chance of being freed from his stone prison in Gravity Falls. And that only creature was the one that goes by the name known as Fredbear.

Since he was the strong magical entity close to Earth he's Bill's great opportunity of revival to take over this Planet and possibly the one Fredbear and his pals are all living on as well as it will be a great place for him to make a community there for him and his friends...And probably also the enemies that were defeated in battle against the heroes in the 3D Overworld, Bill may have been able to invade Fredbear's mind when he falls asleep, but always never got the chance to escape from his mind in order to break him from his prison back in Gravity Falls.

But he knows that in the progress of doing this it'll reverse Time and Space itself all the way back to a day before he's brought back to Gravity Falls by the one that had fail to defeat the Pine Twins, Gideon, it'll also mean that the people of Gravity Falls will never know that they've reversed back to the day when Dipper and Mabel arrived...Probably, as this process won't affect all memories to all Gravity Falls people meaning there will be a full possibility that some of them will know that Time and Space had reversed itself and brought them back to the day Summer started, but that'll only happen if something alters the DNA of the person's body.

During the alters not only would the person or people remember the Time and Space reversing but they would also be gifted with different abilities such as healing, strength, speed, weapons, ETC, but they won't be able to unlock those abilities yet until they remember a current event that they've went through before, Bill already also knows that during that process the enemies that have and used to belonged in the 3D Overworld will be brought back to life and will be doing everything they can to take over the area they appeared at first, which will be Gravity Falls as Bill will be bringing them there after everything is reversed.

Bill then began thinking wondering how he will be able to get into the 3D Overworld without Fredbear waking up from the nightmare he has, after a while of thinking Bill gets an idea that will go through. That plan is that when he gets into Fredbear's mind again when he's sleeping he will give him another nightmare, but instead of arriving to drain his energy he will instead disguise himself to looking like a creature similar to Fredbear and his friends and save him, once he does that Bill will try to gain Fredbear's trust after saving him and then at the right moment, BOOM!

That then and there will be when Bill makes a deal with Fredbear which will free him from his stone prison and bring him there to Fredbear's World, Bill began laughing at that idea as he knows that'll it'll work in the future, after that he began waiting and waiting and waiting, until it finally reached Night, once it was night Bill Cipher began chuckling with his eye closed as his body glowed from every chuckle.

Bill then said while opening his eyes. _"Hehehe...It's show time..."_ After Bill had said that he let himself from his mind teleport to Fredbear's dream once again, ready to make this plan of his to final work.

* * *

(Fredbear's Dream: Unknown Forest)

As Fredbear opened his eyes once again he saw himself back inside of that forest he was in from before, but as he was in the forest he noticed that there was no laughter this time, just...Silence, Fredbear raised a brow and then began walking through the forest again, not caring now what would happen as long as there was no insane laughter, while continuing down the forest Fredbear began to have the feelings that he was being watched by something or someone unknown to him, while walking Fredbear then hears a snap of a twig from behind him and quickly turns around as fast as possible, only seeing the dark and trees that surrounds him.

Fredbear then became a bit mad and then said. "Where Are You?!"

After shouting that Fredbear looked further into the dark of the forest and then sees what appeared to be that eye again from his last dream, the one that tried to kill him, it along with the darkness was headed towards Fredbear who changed from anger to fear and began backing away from that eye and the darkness around it, when it closed in Fredbear then attacked using **Mimic Ball** which brought in Virtual-Freddy who landed and then stood next to Fredbear who stood his position as the eye and darkness stopped in front of him ready to fight.

"I'm Done running from whatever you are!" Fredbear said as he and Virtual-Freddy stood in there fighting positions. " **I'm Ending My Nightmares Here And NOW!** "

* * *

 **XxX !BOSS_BATTLE_APPEARS! XxX**

 **(Fredbear Vs. ?Unknown Foe?)**

* * *

As Fredbear stood along next to the Virtual-Freddy he had brought as aid to help him battle against this unknown fiend that's been causing these nightmares of his to happen every-night, just like that they battle began with Fredbear on the left side of the forest while the Unknown Foe was on the right side of the forest in the darkness with only it's eyeball looking at Fredbear who was ready to battle it off, once it started Fredbear used his attack **Mega Bite** and bit down on the Foe only giving him **500%** of damage which didn't work as the enemy was still standing as it hit Frebear bringing some of his health down **40** **%** which surprised Fredbear.

Just then Virtual-Freddy appeared and then swung his hand holding his Microphone as he Mimics Fredbear's attack, **Mega Bite** on the Unknown Foe bringing down a surprising **1000%** but still the enemy stands and then hits Fredbear again, bringing his health down to another **40%** shocking Fredbear as this enemy is draining his health to the bitter end, but that didn't stop Fredbear as he then used **Mega Bite** again bringing damage to the Unknown Foe's health **50%** , Fredbear couldn't believe this the Foe he's battling is getting tougher every-time he attacks.

It's even not being affected by Virtual-Freddy's Mimic attack of **Mega Bite** which this time only gave the Unknown Foe **10%** of damage, the Unknown Foe then hits Fredbear again, brining his health down by **19%** leaving Fredbear with only **1%** of health left, Fredbear was already wishing that the Bytes or at least his friends were here to save him, as Fredbear couldn't stand or fight back anymore due to his injuries from the Unknown Foe that has beat him until he was too weak to battle, just as Fredbear closed his eyes ready for the finally blow from the enemy that's about to hit him Fredbear heard the Foe hit but then screeched.

Huh?" Fredbear said as he didn't feel the Foe hit him at all, in-fact he felt like the entire ground around him quake when the Foe hit something.

Fredbear then opens his eyes and then sees that a unknown Golden-Yellow force-field had protected him from the Unknown Foes hit, just then when the force-field blinked a bright Golden-Yellow color suddenly healing the weak yet confused Fredbear who was starting to feel really great as this was making him feel much better as he began standing back up, as he stood back up he looked around for the ally that had saved him from what could of been a near death for him, just then he finally saw the Animatronic that saved him.

The Animatronic that saved him was somewhat similar to Golden Freddy but much different as he was standing, his top-hat seemed to be much taller and skinnier then Golden Freddy's, his eyes were also gold along with his skin texture being all gold rather then fabric, he also didn't wear any buttons, his pupils were also slit as well, he was also holding what appeared to be a black cane with a sharp point at the end of it and what also made this Animatronic looked really different was the glowing gold aura that's around him.

As Fredbear saw this new Animatronic he looked right back at him and winked showing Fredbear that he's got this, the Golden Animatronic then used an attack on the Unknown Foe which appered to be **Hook** , as the Golden Bear Animatronic swung his cane giving the Unknown Foe **2574%** of damage which surprised Fredbear as using **Hook** was a low-damage attack, just then Fredbear got back onto his feet and then looked up at the foe and saw that Virtual-Freddy wasn't hear anymore and then uses **Mimic Ball** again to summon Virtual-Freddy again to help him along with the Golden Animatronic to defeat the Unknown Foe.

Just as they started the Golden Animatronic then attacks with **Cosmic Song** which played a loud tune with notes in the air before multiple stars began falling down on the Foe giving it **7** **x 1000** of damage, after he did that Virtual-Freddy then copied the attack and did **Cosmic Song** too making multiple stars fall down too, giving the Unknown Foe **3x 1500** of damage, after he did that Fredbear then used **Mega Bite** on the Unknown Foe giving him **1000%** of damage as Fredbear gave a grin knowing he can now really injure the enemy, when the Foe attacked them it only gave the two **8%** of damage which didn't affect them at all.

After he attacked Virtual-Freddy appeared again and Mimic the attacked **Mega Bite** and gave the Unknown Foe **2000%** of damage as well, but this time after he did that the Unknown Foe began screeching in defeat as it began blowing up in random parts of it's entire dark shadowy body as it began fading away into nothingness as it was vanquished by Fredbear and the Golden Animatronic along with Virtual-Freddy whom vanished after they defeated the large enemy.

* * *

 **XxX !Unknown_Foe_Defeated! XxX**

* * *

Once the battle was over the darkness that Fredbear was once in his dream was finally gone as the forest he and the other Animatronic were in was now brighten up with sunlight and harmless nature animals making the forest look less scary now and more safe as there were no more darkness and silence in the forest, after all of that happened Fredbear smiled and then jumped into air with his fist in the air, but then after he did that Fredbear then stopped and then looked back at the Golden Animatronic who had saved him not to long ago.

Fredbear then muttered to the Animatronic. "T...Th...Thank you...whoever you are?" He said as the Golden Animatronic then looked at him with his eyes glowing like Gold.

The Golden Animatronic greets him with a wave. "Welcome, the names Bil...ly Gold? Yes that's it, the names Billybear Gold pal and it's honor to finally meet you, Fredbear!" Said the Animatronic known as Billybear Gold.

"Well it's a honor to meet...Wait...How did you know my name Billybear?" After Fredbear asked he only get a bit of laugh from the Golden Animatronic.

Billybear then spoke. "Oh that's easy, I know lots of things you Spring Animatronic... ** _Lots Of Things..._** " Billybear said as his eyes glowed with the whiten parts of his eyes showing many things from the past and future.

"Oh...Wait if you know everything then tell me this what's the name of my very old friend that no one, not even my Twin brother knew about until we saved her?"

After Fredbear asked Billybear's eyes reversed back to normal as he began thinking about who was Fredbear's oldest friend and then had a light bulb above his head.

Billybear then answered. "Hmm...Let's see...Oh I don-Springbonnie right, she's your very old friend right?"

Once Billybear had answered Fredbear's jaw hung low as he snapped out of it. "Your...Your right, it is SpringBonnie! You do know lots of things." He said surprised.

Billybear began wiping off his hat before putting it back on. "Eeyep, like I told you, I know lots of things." He said with a smile.

"I-I can't believe it, but how's this possible? How are you in my dreams?" Fredbear asked Billybear as he had a brow raised.

Billybear then spoke. "Well that an easy explanation, you see I'm a real Animatronic in real life...But only problem is, I'm stuck here..." He said looked down with a sad expression.

"S-Stuck? What do you mean by that?" Fredbear asked.

Billybear looked up at Fredbear and said. " ***sigh*** Don't you get it...I'm trapped in this mind of yours, I was imprisoned here a very long time ago." He then continued as Fredbear listened to him. "This Dreamscape were in is the Pine Forest, which is what your dreaming about right now. Back when it was the summer in this World I decided to do all my best to make that World better, but at the end I was stopped from continuing this plan I made, by these 4 people known as the Pines, and there allies, me and my friends were vanquished by them long ago when they did all there best to protect me in order to make my plan succeed, but I failed, I was trick into going into the wrong Eldest Pine's mind, I was suppose to go into the one with 6 fingers in order to make this plan work, but once I was inside that mind of the wrong Eldest Pine, the real one I was suppose to go into erased me from inside the mind of his Twin Brothers mind I was in, which began making my body become disfigured and unstable before I was destroyed after the mind of the Eldest Twin Brother Pine punched me, after that I only saw dark and then hours later I was in and imprisoned inside of my physical body which had been turned to stone do to my mind form being destroyed."

After he finished Fredbear began feeling bad for him until he remembered that he said something about his entire mind form being destroyed.

Fredbear then asked. "Wait, if your entire mind form was destroyed...How are you here?"

Billybear then thought for a moment before saying. "Easy, they didn't destroy my entire mind form. I stashed half of it into my physical body in order to use it at anytime."

"Oh." Fredbear then thought for a moment and then said. "Please, in my honor for you saving me is there's anyway I could free you from the dreamscape were in now?"

After he asked Billybear smiled a bit, knowing that he'll be freed from his prison of his very, very soon. Billybear then thought for a moment and then looked around before looking at his hand and then knew what to do.

"That's easy." Billybear then stuck out his hand as a blue flame engulfed it, surprising Fredbear. "Simply shake my hand and I will be freed from this prison of mine." He said holding out his hand

Fredbear then nodded as he began holding out his hand but as he did that he hesitated hoping that the blue flame doesn't burn him, once he was close he then shook Billybear's hand in one shake as he smiled. Just then before Fredbear let go he noticed that he couldn't move his arm or let go of Billybear's hand, just then Billybear began to chuckle as it confused and scared Fredbear who was now desperately trying his best to let go until he saw Billybear glow.

Billybear then said. "I can't believe you fall for that easily." After the glow ended Billybear revealed his true form to Fredbear who gasped.

"It's...It's You!" Fredbear had a flashback of the one eye Pyramid he encountered last dream. "Your the one that were the cause of my Nightmares!"

"Bingo you idiot!" Billybear who's actually known as Bill Cipher said as he continued. "Now thanks to you I am finally being freed from my prison and now that I'll be free I can take the next step of my plan."

Fredbear who was now being covered in a blue light then managed to say. W-What...Do you mean...B-By that?!"

After he asked Bill then said. "Easy. I'm going to be taking over your World. And then I'll be sending you and your friends to the place that I was imprisoned at, Forever!"

As he said that last word everything from Fredbears sight began dimming.

Just then Bill quickly said to Fredbear. "Bytheway,realityisanillusion,theuniverseisahologram,buygold,BYEEEEEE!"

Until he saw nothing but blue flames before darkness. Everything went silence for a while. Fredbear was now scared of the events that will be happening, knowing it's all his fault it's all going to happen

As he saw nothing for a while in the dark space he's in he began to see light at the end of the place he's falling towards as words echoed out his name.

 _"Fredbear...?"_

 _"Fredbear..?!"_

 _"Fredbear?!"_

* * *

(Fazbear Hill: Nighttime)

"FREDBEAR!"

After that yell Fredbear jolted out of his sleep and began looking at Freddy whom was the one that woke Fredbear up, he was able to see that all his friends were already leaving the house as Freddy along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, there Toy counterparts and Springbonnie were the only ones still in the house with Fredbear. Fredbear was then helped up to his feet and then began pulling him as they ran, while they were running Fredbear was confused but continued following them.

He then looked at Springbonnie and asked. "Springbonnie what's going on? Why are we running?!"

"You'll see when were outside, the house is began taken apart!" Springbonnie shouted as she continued running with the others.

After running for a while they all made it outside away from the house to the others that were waiting for them along with the other three who are DeeDee, Mendo and Lolbit, the ones that helped them when they were on there travels to stop Scott from destroying them and there World, as Fredbear walked towards them he saw what was happening, the sky was full of darkness with only the colors black, blue and purple as it was taking apart the house they all lived in as family.

DeeDee was similar to Balloon Boy and JJ but was wearing pink, yellow and purple instead, with a big button on her shirt along with a large propeller on her head, she was also holding a fishing rod.

Mendo is a Endoskeleton that seemed to be a bit bigger then the other Animatronics, he was blue with a green button on his chest along with a yellow antenna on the top of his head.

Lolbit's similar to Funtime Foxy but has the colors yellow and purple instead of pink and red, her eyes were also black and white.

"Guys what's happening?" DeeDee asked as she and the others watched the big house they all lived in finally be taken away into the darkness above.

Funtime Foxy fell to her knees and looked at the sky before saying sadly. "Our home..."

After she said that Fredbear began finding out that all this that was happening was because of him, the darkness, there house, this was all happening right in front of there faces as laughter began to fill the air.

 _"HA-HA-HA!"_

After they all heard that laughter some of them were scared by it while some were surprised by it, just then the sky in front of them began swirling like a vortex and began having a triangular figure form in the middle of it that was all black and impossible to see, but as they all looked up at it that's when they see a eye open up as flames appeared around it with arms and legs began forming around it as a hat and bowtie formed as well, after that was all done the triangular figure fully began glowing a gold color revealing himself as the guy Fredbear was with in his mind, Bill Cipher, the blue flames around him vanished.

Just then Bill spoke. "Oh man it feels so good to be back into existence again, finally out of that cramped prison of mine." He then noticed he was being watched by many eyes on the ground below him. "Huh?"

Bill then looked down and saw what appeared to be the Animatronics. "Well, well, well." Bill started. "If it isn't the heroes of there 3D Overworld, I was wondering when I was going see all you guys in person."

Freddy out of the group was mad at Bill as he knew that he must of been the one to cause there house to be gone. "Who are you, what are you and what did you do to our home?!" He shouted at Bill.

Bill Cipher chuckled before saying. "How rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm Bill Cipher, I am a Dream Demon, and there's no need to worry about the house, because it's mine, I own it now."

After he finished he began laughing as Freddy and the others looked mad as him including Fredbear because that Dream Demon Bill took there house and is now laughing at him.

"Now that I'm back and that I have taken over your world, it's time for all of your to go bye, bye now." Bill said as he waved by to them.

Before Bill did anything Fredbear along with Springbonnie, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Mangle ran towards him and jumped.

Fredbear shouted. " **Not On Our Watch!** " he along with the other ready there attacks until Bill zapped them with a blue beam which paralyzed them in the positions they were going to attack in thin air in front of him.

Bill chuckled and said. "Nice try, unlike you ten none of your attacks will harm me...In-fact."

Just then Bill then looked down at the others that haven't attacked yet and got a idea. He then held out his other hand and blasted a red beam at the others that were about to run until they all froze in place when they were hit, after a few seconds the beam vanished from all of them except DeeDee, Mendo and Lolbit until they appeared in the blue beam with the ten, they then looked down at the others as they were all turning around, once they looked at the others they all become shocked, all the friends that they've saved throughout the whole journey were now all having a red glow from there eyes.

Chica then gasped. "Our friends!" She then looked at Bill. "What have you done to all our friends?!

"Oh nothing...Except turning all the friends you cared for into my minions, Ha-Ha-Ha!" Bill laughed as he now had Animatronics to help him with his plan.

"You Monster!" Springbonnie said as all the friends she and the others cared for were now all possessed zombies, once again enemies like before.

"Oh Boo-ho, cry all you want, now that's all done time for one last thing." Bill said as he snapped his fingers opening a portal to what appeared to be a dimension to another World.

Freddy then asked with a hint of anger. "What are you doing?!"

Bill answered him. "Easy by the time we go through this portal will all be heading back to the past to the World I was once in and wanted to take over."

"Isn't that braking the laws of time and space?!" Fredbear asked Bill with anger and shock.

The Dream Demon laughed and said. "It is, which is why were going! Once we head inside everything will rewind to the day the Twins came to Gravity Falls. But before we go."

Bill looks down at the Animatronics he took over and snapped his fingers again making a portal appear in front of them as they looked down.

"When we go through I won't exist or remember anything yet until I'm summoned again. But in case, your friends will make and find obstacles to keep you occupied for a while until I'm summoned or not. Right guys?"

After Bill asked the possessed Animatronics they then gave a thumb up or a solute showing they will do what he said as they began walking off to find and get things to make or help them.

As they went to go and do that Bill then began to go towards the portal as he looked down at the 13 that are with him. "See you all sooooooon!" He said as his voice echoed through the portal there going through.

* * *

(The Portal)

As Fredbear and the others went through the Portal to the World, as they were going through it Bill then began looking around, trying to find out where they would all go to as he needed to find the correct year the Pine Twins arrived to Gravity Falls, after a while he finally found it.

"Ah-Ha! There it is, the day they came to Gravity Falls." After he said that he began going towards it until he stopped. "Wait a minute."

Bill then looked down at the end of the Portal and saw the year which was when the Grunkle brothers Stan and Ford were separated from each other, Stan was in a red car while Ford was in a shack filled with many equipment and machines and had a idea, he then looked down at the two Golden Animatronics Fredbear and Springbonnie.

He then said to them. "Hmm...I can see that if I take you two with the others and me you'll ruin my plan." Bill then grabbed them with his hand and peered at the last past portal and then took aim.

"What are you doing?" Fredbear asked as he and Springbonnie were holding onto each other as Bill held them tight.

Bill then said. "Sending you two a few years back in order to make this work." Bill then began spinning his arm around with the two Spring Animatronics in his hand before throwing them, saying. "Goodbye!"

After he did that Fredbear and Springbonnie screamed as they flew into the portal towards the two Grunkles vanishing from there friends eyes as Bill headed towards the one Portal he wanted to go through.

"AHHHH!" Freddy and his friends shouted as they went through as Bill began to vanish as he was going back before he even was summoned yet as Freddy and the others went through separating from each other as they passed through the portal, while they were going through the portal they blacked out unknowingly going to awake somewhere at the place they landed at.

* * *

(Stan Pine's Car, Location: The Road)

After being kicked out of the house by his father for sabotaging Ford's invention long possibly a few months ago Stan was now driving on the road alone in the only vehicle he had used to live in and work which is a old red car, while he was driving he tried his best to stay awake and keep an eye on the road at this night.

 ***Snore***

"Huh! No! No...I need to stay awake, I have to stay awake and watch the road..." Stan Pines had said to himself as his eyes began to flicker and go down a little as he began dozing off, getting sleepy.

 ***Yawn***

"I..I guess I can get a close...shut-eye...For a bit." Just like that Stan closed his eyes and fell asleep as his head hit the horn, his car began to swerve left and right on the road, thankfully no cars were around.

While it continued two bright Gold flashes from the sky and began falling down to earth like small meteors but going opposite directions away from each other, while Stan was still sleeping the Gold flash that headed towards his direction and landed into a grass field nearby.

 ***!BOOM!***

"AHH!" Thanks to that loud noise from the Gold object hitting the ground Stan woke up immediately and screamed as he began turning the wheel left and right before it spun around before stopping close to a grass field which was where the Gold object landed, as the car stopped Stan grabbed onto his chest as he nearly had a heart attack from nearly crashing, once he was calmed he then noticed a glowing aura not to far from here and began to get out of his car as he began walking towards the golden glow.

"What in the world is that?" He said as he carefully walk towards it and wondered. "Hmm...I wonder if it's something I can sell for a fortune?"

After saying that Stan then made it to the spot where the Gold object landed at, he then began walking towards it before seeing what the object was, which was what appeared to be a male Spring Animatronic that was about half his size as it's head reaches up to where his abdomen at, it also wore a purple hat and bowtie along with black buttons and a microphone, once Stan saw it, he then became curious and began poking it with a stick he found and saw the Animatronic beginning to wake up as it's eyes began to open up revealing his blue cyan like eyes.

The Animatronic then sat up and said while holding his head. "Oww...My head...Where...Where am I?" Fredbear said as he began looking around until he saw Stan looking at him as he had the stick still.

Immediately both Fredbear and Stan screamed as they never saw each others kind before as Stan dropped the stick and Fredbear backed away scared of each other.

After a while of having there eyes closed in fear of being attacked they then noticed they weren't attacking each other and then looked at each other as they began talking.

Stan was first to speak as he said. "Who are you...And what are you?" He asked in curiosity of Fredbear.

Fredbear then said. "My...My name is Fredbear and I...I think I'm some sort of Spring Animatronic or something like that...What about you?"

After Fredbear asked Stan looked confused at Fredbear as he never heard of a Spring Animatronic or any kind of Animatronic before nor seen one right in front of him before.

Stan then said. "Well...From where I use to live at people called me Stan Pines and I'm a human, also where did you come from, um...Fred?" He asked as he went down on one knee to match Fredbear's height.

Fredbear then tried to remember where did he exactly came from but as Fredbear's trying to figure out where he came from he couldn't find out as the crash he was in messed up his memory.

"I...can't remember where I came from, all I remember is waking up here in the crater when you found me." Fredbear said as he rubbed the side of his head looking down frowning as he couldn't remember a thing at all.

After he said that Stan became shocked that the Animatronic creature he just met doesn't remember a thing after his crashing towards Earth, Stan then started to feel bad for Fredbear, because if he doesn't remember anything except his species and name that means he doesn't know what or where his home is at, Stan then began thinking and looked at Fredbear and then had a idea that will possibly help him earn money through his or should he say there journey on the road, Stan then placed his hand on Fredbear's shoulder making him look up at the Teen.

Stan began saying. "Hey don't worry kid, Animatronic, or...Whatever, come with me, you may not know much about me, but if you stay I'll be sure to help you remember everything from before your crash."

After Stan said that, trying his best to be nice to the Animatronic who looked at him surprised that he would help him try to get his memory back.

Fredbear then smiled and brought out his hand and said. "Promise?"

Stan then began to smile as well and then grabbed Fredbear's hand shaking it as he said. "I Promise. Now come on, let's get out of here, it's not safe staying out during the night."

After saying that Stan then helped Fredbear out of the crater and lead him over to the red car, once they were inside Stan had Fredbear stay in the back as he buckled him in, after that he then started the car and began driving off as they were heading to a city.

As they headed into the city Fredbear then asked saying "Stan. What are we going to do?"

After Fredbear asked Stan said. "Well only thing we can do. Earn enough money, get as many scratch offs as possible, become millionaires and then live somewhere nice for the two of us to relax instead of this car."

"Oh." Fredbear said as he asked. "When will that happen Stan?"

Stan stopped to think for a while and then said. "It would happen soon Fredbear."

"Will there be lots of food such as Cupcakes and Pizza?"

"Hmm...Yes, and there will be tons of ingredients to make different types of pizza and cupcakes."

Fredbear then laid back and said. "That...That actually sounds really nice."

"It sure does Fredbear." Stan said as they entered the city or town. "It sure does."

* * *

(Ford Pine's Shack, Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon)

"Oww..." Springbonnie moaned as she had a headache after crashing onto the Earth's crust as she began waking up opening her eyes slowly as her endoskeleton head from under was hurting from her crash landing.

Springbonnie then got up her eyes fully opened and began looking around finding herself on a couch covered in a blanket from neck to toe with a couch pillow under her head, as Springbonnie got up she then began checking her surroundings and found herself inside a dark shack with only one lit lightbulb dimming the room letting Springbonnie see a bit of the room. She then looked around and then saw what appeared to be a door leading outside, she then walked towards it and opened the door ready to leave only to be scared back into the Shack from the lighting bolt that almost hit her as she saw it was raining and storming outside badly.

Springbonnie then said. ***Inhale* *Exhale*** "Shoot...I guess I can't leave this place then, lightning like that would possibly roast me into nothingness."

After Springbonnie said that a footsteps were then heard from upstairs as they began getting closer, Springbonnie then turned around and saw what appeared to be a human similar to Stan but wearing a pair of glasses along with different clothing, what also was recognizable to Springbonnie was that the guy had six fingers on each hand revealing to be Stan's twin brother, Ford.

He looked at Springbonnie and said. "Your awake."

After he said that Springbonnie then said. "Yeah, I am awake...Who are you?" She asked Ford who seemed a bit surprised that the Spring Animatronic can talk.

Once Ford shook that off he then said. "Mind telling me who you are first before I introduce myself?"

When asked Springbonnie then said as she thought for a moment. "I think my name is Springbonnie sir, and I think I'm a Spring-lock Animatronic but I can't remember anything else?"

After she finished Ford nodded and then spoke saying. "Thank you Springbonnie, now my name's Ford Pines, I'm a human being. And reason you can't remember anything else is because your suffering from Amnesia."

Once he said that Springbonnie then said confused. "Amnesia? What's that?"

"Amnesia is when someone had lost a some or all there memories after being hit in the head really hard, which has happened to you when you crashed nearby the forest close to my house." Ford said pointing outside.

"Oh...Well that would explain a lot." Springbonnie said as her head still hurts a bit as she looked outside of the window seeing a crater close by the house. "Plus thank you for bringing me into your house. I hate storms."

"It was the right thing for me to do Springbonnie." Ford said to the Animatronic before taking out a red journal with a golden hand with six fingers on it.

Springbonnie noticed it and then said. "Hey Ford, what's that thing you have right there in your hand?"

"This?" Ford asked as Springbonnie nods while pointing to his Journal. "Oh, well this is one of my journals, you see Springbonnie the place that we are in is called Gravity Falls here in the State of Oregon."

"Gravity Falls?" Springbonnie said with a brow raised.

Ford then spoke. "Yep, Gravity Falls." He continues. "A small town that where in right now is a place where all Mythical Creatures live at."

Springbonnie then said. "Mythical creatures? Are you one of them?"

"Not really." Ford said as he saw Springbonnie about to ask about his extra fingers and explained. "The reason I have six fingers is because I was born with them.

"Oh."

"But seeing you as a Animatronic that can communicate with other people does make you a new creature to this place."

Springbonnie immediately looked up and said. "It does?"

"Yeah. I mean you did come from the sky and landed here in Gravity Fall, I was really surprised when I saw you when you were unconscious, right when I came back into my home I started writing down everything about you in my 3rd Journal I have with me right now." He said showing his journal with a number 3 in the golden six fingered hand cut out. "Now that your awake, do you mind if I know more about your kind?"

After he asked Springbonnie thought for a moment and somehow knows much about her kind, she didn't remember too much about her friends as they were a blur in her mind and then said. "Sure I mind it."

Once she said that Ford gave a grin and then placed his journal on his lap and then took out his pen and said. "Thank you Springbonnie, go ahead you can tell me now, I got everything ready."

After Ford had said that Springbonnie began telling him much more about her kind of Animatronics and that they have powers, while she was talking about it Ford continued writing it all down, smiling as he wanted to hear much more about Animatronics, after a while Springbonnie then began to explain to Ford that there were different types of Animatronics, Ford then asked Springbonnie if she knows the different types of Animatronics, after he asked Springbonnie then told him that it was hard for her to remember all of them.

Ford then asked after humming. "Try remembering a few."

"Okay." Springbonnie then tried figuring out if she remembered some and then did as she said. "Well, I remember only three of them, Regular Animatronics, Toy Animatronics and Spring Animatronics."

"Please explain me each of them." Ford asked as he wrote down each of the three different Animatronic species leaving a blank space for all three each of them in his journal under there names.

Springbonnie began thinking and then said. "Well Regulars are normal Animatronics that have fur like textures, as Toy Animatronics are the ones with an alloy shell to make them look like harmless adult sized toys."

"And what are Spring Animatronics?" After Ford asked it then hit him as he found out that 'Spring' bonnie was a Spring Animatronic as she nodded knowing that he now known.

Springbonnie then said. "Eeyep your looking at one of them." She began smiling with her arms crossed.

"That's...That's incredible! Tell me what kind of things is a part of your Animatronic kind like the other two you spoke of?" Ford asked the Spring Animatronic.

Springbonnie then said. "Well this one I remember clearly, you see Spring Animatronics are Animatronics with a Spring-lock inside them like me that'll allow someone to wear me like a costume...But there's a problem."

Once Ford heard Springbonnie say there was a problem when someone puts her Animatronic kind on like a suit he stopped writing and said looking at her. "What do you mean Springbonnie?"

"I along with other Spring Animatronics have Spring-lock malfunctions, if anyone wearing us brushes any of the parts or at least breath funny the Spring-locks would unlock and crush the person that's inside us."

"So...That means if that happens." Ford said as Springbonnie finished it.

Springbonnie snaps her fingers. "Pierces your body, rips up insides, cables stab into your brain, lights out." She finished telling all the things that would happen if someone wears her or an other Spring Animatronic.

Ford had wrote all that down while Springbonnie spoke of it before rubbing the side of his forehead. "Okay, that will be a warning in my journal for whoever reads anything about you."

After he said that he then noticed that Springbonnie the Spring Rabbit Animatronic had almost more intelligence then any other creature in his book, he then knew that Springbonnie came from the sky meaning that she possibly has no home as it was unknown? He then wondered if Springbonnie would be alright living with him in his home, as her intelligence could be enough to help him and his partner McGucket with building all the machines they have including the large teleport device that is in the large basement.

"Would you, like to live here Springbonnie?" Springbonnie looked at Ford as he continued. "From seeing you fall from the sky you really don't live around here, right?"

After he said that Springbonnie then nodded and said. "Yes, I never been at this place before until I woke up on your couch."

Ford then said to her. "Your staying here then, and if your hungry I can make soup for you. You do seem...Cold unless your okay with it?"

"Actually we Animatronics do need to stay warm, do you mind if there can be chopped carrots in the soup?" Springbonnie asked as Ford nodded.

Ford then said. "Sure, just get some rest right now, I'll bring the soup to you once it's done, with chopped carrots, lots of them." After that he headed into the kitchen

After he finished Springbonnie smiled, clapping her hands happily and then laid down back onto the couch resting herself as she began to sleep, when she fell asleep she didn't notice Ford was looking at her frowning.

"Poor thing, whatever had brought Springbonnie to Gravity Falls from the sky to leave her out there to decay will pay for this, if I ever see them." Ford said as he's mad at the enemy that did this to Springbonnie.

* * *

(Freddy Fazbear, Location: Pines Forest)

After being sucked through time and space into the past to the day of the arrival of the Twin Pines going into Gravity Falls the Brown Bear known as Freddy Fazbear began awakening in what had appeared to be a forest, he began believing that he was back in the forest close to Fazbear Hill, but he then realized that he wasn't in that Forest as the Pine Trees around him were made of real wood and leaves instead of plastic or felt, Freddy then sat up on top of the stump he awoke on and then looked around only seeing more trees, grass and light beaming through the cracks up from above him from the trees.

Freddy then stood up and said. "Where...Where am I?" He asked as he began looking around trying to figure out where the others are at.

One thing Freddy already knows is that his friends Fredbear and Springbonnie aren't where he and the others are at now as he remembers that Demon Bill Cipher had threw them to a different timeline where he and the others possibly won't find them, While Freddy Fazbear got up he looked at the ground and saw his Microphone as he began picking it up, once he got it he then looked around wanting to find his friends that came with him as he remembers that Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the Toys, DeeDee, Mendo and Lolbit are here too.

"Bonnie!" Freddy shouted as he tried seeing if his friends are nearby. "Chica! Foxy! Toys! Anyone...Hello!"

Freddy then looked upset and then began walking away from the area he was at to go and look for his friends that have to be here somewhere in the forest he's in now, as he went further into the forest he then saw a water tower nearby, he had never seen that before back in the 3D Overworld of his and was curious of it, he then looked closer and saw letters on it, and tried to read it from where he's at right now.

Freddy Fazbear the saw what the words are and then said. "Gravity Fall? What in the World is this place?"

After saying that Freddy Fazbear continued his search inside the Pine Forest to go and find his remaining friends that are here in this place with him that he had found out was called Gravity Falls.

* * *

 _ **14-15-2-15-4-25 23-9-12-12 21-14-4-5-18-19-20-1-14-4 20-8-5 10-15-25 15-6 3-18-5-1-20-9-15-14**_

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: Hey everyone, Friends, Foes, Fans, Haters, yep it's me, I'm back finally to typing stories. I know that it has been so long that I've posted a new chapter or story and I can explain why I haven't had the chances of posting them or making them, you all see I've been going through a lot from where I'm at, I'm always at School until 2:20 which is when I leave, after I get picked up me and my parents have to pick up my little brother and sister from there Schools, yeah me and my siblings are in three different Schools, I've been working on some homework, studying for my regents that's going to be coming soon, I've gotten sick some of the times.**

 **But what top it all out of the others, and this might make some of you sad, or feel bad...My dog died this month of March 3rd, 2016. It was the day when me and my family were completely shattered inside, we had her, my dog for almost 11 to 12 years when I was only 6 yrs old, had her when she was just a pup, on that day she just started passing blood like** **diarrhea (Not funny at all) and it was hurting her from the inside, when we brought her to the vet that day they told us something was in her blood and it was bad. We had a decision to pay for a surgery to help her, but she would only live for a month and still be in pain so...We just had her put to sleep, we didn't want her to go through all that pain, after a couple of days we went back to the vet to pick up the box that has her ashes in it after her body was cremated, it's taking me and my family a while to heal from the inside after that happened, she was like family to us. She's in a better place now. And I understand that some of you had went through the same thing with a pet or pets that you loved and had for a long time, how much pain you all must of been in when there days have came, and I know that they've been in the same pain that my pet has went through, I understand it all and I'm sorry that all of you that have went through all that.**

 **-Dante Watterson. Out.**


	2. Ch 2: Welcome to Gravity Falls

**FNAF Gravity World Falls Chapter 2: Welcome to Gravity Falls Newcomers**

* * *

(Gravity Falls, Location: Pines Forest)

Freddy Fazbear has been traveling through out the entire Pine Forest for hours now and still hasn't found Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, the Toys or the others, but he hasn't given up searching for them yet because he knows that his friends will always stay strong, ever since they defeated Scott that was there biggest promise, they would always stay strong and never give up on each other even when there separated from each other, as Freddy Fazbear was walking he looked up into the sky hoping that he will find his friends soon, just then before he looked forward he accidentally fell down a hill.

"Ah!" Freddy started as he began rolling down the hill hitting almost every bump that was in front of him before sliding on the ground onto his face. "Okay...That hurt."

After saying that Freddy began to carefully get up trying to ignore the injuries he got from the fall he was just in, but as he began walking he grunted and noticed that his left leg was hurting, Freddy then looked down in curiosity and saw that his foot was dislocated, twisted in the opposite direction with a couple of sparks and wires sticking out of the ankle, Freddy then knew the only things that can heal him were his friends powers.

Freddy then said to himself. "Bonnie, Chica, if you two were hear you would of healed my foot right?" He questioned as he began limping still continuing to his quest to find his friends.

As Freddy continued limping he began hearing what sounded like muttering saying somethings like. " _Ay when I get out of here I swear if I ever see that scallywag again I'll stab his eyeball out with me hook!_ "

Freddy Fazbear then began to form a smile as he knew that voice from anywhere, Freddy then began limping at a faster pace and began making his way towards the voice as it was getting louder and louder the more he gets closer to it, after a while of limping he then stopped as he saw something moving in the ground a few inches away from him, once Freddy got closer he then saw a pair of metal legs sticking out that belong too...

"Foxy!" Freddy shouted excitedly as he had finally found one of his friends as Foxy was in the ground, luckily still talking and alive. "I'm so happy I found one of you."

After Freddy had said that Foxy's feet stopped kicking as he said. " _Ay Freddy is that you?_ " Foxy asked as he began kicking again shouting as loud as he can. " ** _Get Me Out Of Here Lad!_** "

"Okay, okay! Calm down Foxy and I'll get you out of there."

Freddy then began to limp over to Foxy and grabbed onto his legs and then began pulling him using all his strength to pull Foxy out with only his good leg, as he continued he then began to keep pulling Foxy as his torso became visible and then his left arm, finally Foxy popped out of the ground like a weasel, but after Freddy got Foxy out of the ground they went back and began rolling away until they hit a tree, luckily Freddy didn't hit his broken foot as it broken enough already from rolling down the hill, just then Freddy and Foxy then began getting up from the floor.

Foxy looked at Freddy and then said. "Thank you Freddy." Foxy then sprung into the air and the said in anger. "Now where's that Scallywag that calls himself Bill Cipher?!"

As Foxy raised his hook Freddy lowered it and then said. "He's not here Foxy, remember? Bill said he doesn't exist here yet until he's summoned."

"Oh." Foxy started as he remembered that. "Well still I'll stab his eye out once I see him again...And what happened to your foot Freddy?"

After Foxy finished Freddy then said. "I fell down a hill trying to look for you, Chica and Bonnie."

"Well, that explains the thump I felt not to far from here, for a second I thought that it was a tree." Foxy said as he examined Freddy's foot.

Freddy nodded and then said. "Not really Foxy." Freddy then began to limp away before looking at Foxy saying. "Now come on Foxy we need to go and find Chica, Bonnie, and the others out here."

Foxy then said. "Ay, the others are here too?" He asked as he began scratching his head with his hand

"Yeah, they came here with us...Well except Fredbear and Springbonnie." Freddy began to look down knowing that Fredbear and Springbonnie aren't here with them or the others.

"I remember what happened to them, let's hope for the best will be seeing them again." After Foxy finished he began walking towards Freddy saying. "Let me help you Lad we must go and find the others."

After saying that Foxy then helped hold Freddy up to keep him from using his broken left foot as they began walking away trying to look for the others that are in this forest, while they were walking Foxy began to ask Freddy some questions like where was he when he first woke up in the forest, what is the place there in right now, which Freddy had told Foxy that he woke up on a stump in the forest and that there in a place called Gravity Falls, after he told Foxy the place there in it confused him because he was never in a place that goes by that name, after a while of walking they both made it to what appeared to be a crystal clear lake.

As they got closer to it they began looking into the lake as Freddy said. "Do you think it's safe to drink out of it?"

Foxy then looked at the water and then examined it before scooping up a hand full of water before drinking some of it, luckily due to Freddy and the others being magical Animatronic creatures they're waterproof.

Freddy then asked. "Is it good Foxy?"

After he asked Foxy then looked at him and said. "It doesn't taste bad at all, I think it's good."

Once he said that Freddy then went to his knees, cupping his hands together and began scooping up some of the water and began drinking the water as it tasted fresh and clear as he began sipping it from his hands.

After Freddy had taken a sip of water from the lake he and Foxy began hearing what sounded like talking and then noticed who those voices belong too as one sounded like a male and the other female, they then began listening to the talking and then began looking around trying to figure out the direction that the voices are coming from, after they've heard the voices getting closer they then saw two kid sized figures appearing from the other side of the lake, as Freddy and Foxy looked closer they then saw who it was, Bonnie and Chica, they were together walking and talking to one another, but they didn't notice Freddy or Foxy yet.

Freddy and Foxy began waving there hands trying to get Bonnie and Chica's attention, but they didn't see there hands waving in the air, jus then Freddy and Foxy looked at each other and wondered if there was another way for them to get Bonnie and Chica's attention, throwing a rock wouldn't be help as they will think it was a enemy trying to hurt them, just then they realized they can just call out to them instead, as it's much easier.

They then waved to them again, this time shouting. "Bonnie, Chica Over Here!" After Freddy and Foxy shouted there names and waved there hands Bonnie and Chica were able to hear and saw the two where there at.

"Freddy, Foxy!" Bonnie and Chica said happily as they were glad to see there friends again, Bonnie and Chica then began to turn around and begin to run over to Freddy and Foxy who were smiling as well.

Once Bonnie and Chica were close to Freddy and Foxy they then brought them into a big hug being glad that there all back into a team once again like they use to be.

After the hug Foxy then said. "Ay it's great for the four of us lads to be back together again." He said smiling at all of them.

Freddy then looked worried at Bonnie and Chica. "What happen to you two when we were teleported here?" He asked them as he wanted to know if they were okay during the landing.

Bonnie was first to speak to Freddy and Foxy as he said. "Well when we were teleported here and landed I found myself hanging up in a pine tree from my Guitar, luckily it wasn't broken or anything."

"And when I woke up after the landing I was just laying down in a puddle of mud." Chica said as she shivered at the memory. "When I got myself clean and off the ground I went looking for you guys and the others."

Bonnie then said. "Yeah, good thing she found me first. When Chica saw me in the tree she was able to catch me right before I fell out of the tree from the branches that began braking off."

Freddy and Foxy sigh in relief that Bonnie and Chica were both fine, just then Bonnie and Chica noticed Freddy's broken foot as Chica said. "What happened to your foot Freddy?!" she said both her and Bonnie worried.

"Ay, Freddy fell down a hill right before he even found me, dislocated his foot." Foxy then looked at Chica and Bonnie and said happily. "But now that you two are here you can heal the lads foot."

After Foxy said that Bonnie and Chica looked at each other and nodded while smiling before Chica brought out her Cupcake and Bonnie brought out his Guitar, once they brought them out that's when they began using there healing powers with Chica using **Cupcake** and Bonnie used **Happy Jam** , after they used there healing powers on Freddy he began to feel a lot better as he looked down and saw his left leg healing up as the wires that were sticking out of his ankles began to go back in as his foot that was dislocated snapped back into it's place, after that was done Freddy began moving his leg seeing that it was now fixed and repaired.

Freddy then grinned before saying. "That's better, thank you guys for healing me, you wouldn't believe how much I needed that."

"Welcome Freddy." Chica and Bonnie said smiling as they've helped there friend get better, Bonnie then looked around and then asked. "Wait where's, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle and the other three?"

Freddy and Foxy looked at each other and then nodded no as Foxy said. "Ay, we couldn't find the lads anywhere yet, were not giving up on them, will be able to find them soon."

After Foxy said that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica began smiling knowing that they would find the rest of them soon, just then Freddy began walking up to the his friends who noticed this and looked at him.

As they looked at him Freddy then said. "Come on guys, let's go and find them before-" Before Freddy could finish they then all felt what appeared to be a earthquake.

"What in this World was that?!" Bonnie asked curiously until a roar echoed into the air now scaring him and the others.

Just then as they heard the roars and felt the earthquakes getting closer that's when they begin seeing a couple trees fall down close to where there at as they began too here screams of what sounded like two kids.

Once the 4 had heard that Freddy then said. "Someone's in trouble!" After he said that he then listened to the direction of the sound and then heard where it was coming from. "Come on guys, follow me!"

After Freddy said that he began running with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy following from behind as they ran towards the earthquakes and roars, not stopping as they wanted to save whoever was in trouble. As they were running they were dodging trees that they've passed by, jumped over large rocks and bushes as well, trying there best not to stop and keep running, jumping and dodging the best they can. After a while they then make it to the opening but immediately hid behind a bush and began looking out of it seeing what appeared to be a small building that had the words 'Mystery Shack' on the roof of it.

As they where looking around Foxy then saw what was causing the earthquakes and pointed with his hook saying quietly to the team. "Ay! There's the cause of the roars right there!"

After saying that Freddy, Bonnie and Chica then looked over to where Foxy's pointing and gasped in shock as they saw what it was, what there looking at was what appeared to be a Giant Gnome, it's entire body was red as the face of the Giant Gnome which must of been the beard was white, it was eyeless as well, but what the 4 really saw of this Giant Gnome was that it wasn't a Giant Gnome at all, it was actually Little Gnomes that were holding each other into making themselves into a giant scary looking Gnome, and in front of it there was a cart that's been tipped over and next to the cart were two kids both similar looking as the 4 found out they were twins, twins that were in need of help as they Giant Gnome cornered them on the one side of the building that was called Mystery Shack as they began closing in on the two kids ready to do something bad.

As they were watching this Freddy began to look a bit mad as he said. "We gotta help them."

"What?!" Bonnie, Chica and Foxy said as they looked at Freddy in surprised that he wants all them to help the twins from the Giant Gnome.

Bonnie then said. "Are you crazy Freddy?! We've never battled anything like that before!" Referring to the Giant Gnome made of Little Gnomes.

"I know, but we gotta try, it's either to help those kids or regret not saving them for the rest of our lives."

After Freddy said that Bonnie, Chica and Foxy began looking at one another before looking back a Freddy nodding, clutching there fists as they now wanted to help the twins that were in trouble.

"Okay guys, on me." Freddy said as Bonnie Chica and Foxy nodded, knowing that they were going to be waiting for the right moment to attack the Gnome Giant.

* * *

(Gravity Falls, Location: Mystery Shack)

As the Twins also known as Dipper and Mabel Pines began backing away from the Gnomes they were cornered up at the wall of the Mystery Shack by the thousands of Gnomes whom made themselves into a Gnome Giant as they wanted Dippers twin sister Mabel to marry them to become there Queen.

"It's the end of the line kids." Jeff the Gnome Leader with the brown beard sitting on top of the other Gnomes said as he was the one controlling the rest of the Gnomes. "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

As Jeff said that Dipper and Mabel began trying to figure out what they can do to at least stop the Gnomes, Dipper began opening his vest and said. "There's gotta be a way out of this?"

Just as Dipper began to pull out a red book which appeared to be Journal #3 and before Mabel stopped Dipper, suddenly a Microphone was throw from the forest and made a direct hit to the side of Jeff's head, causing the entire Gnome Giant to move the same direction Jeff was in as he was hit in the side of the head, which somehow surprised and confused the Pine Twins of who did that to save them.

Jeff then began rubbing the side of his head and then took control of the Gnome Giant again, looking around as he said. "Alright who's the wise guy that threw that at me?"

"That would be Me!"

As the voice said that the Gnomes as the Gnome Giant and the Pine Twins, Mabel and Dipper looked over to the sound of voice and saw 4 kid sized creatures leaving the forest, revealing themselves as the Animatronics that have ended up landing into Gravity Falls, as they merged from the forest Dipper and Mabel along with the Gnomes all looked shocked to see the 4 kid-sized Animatronics who were running towards them, as they ran towards them Dipper and Mabel both then were surprised once again as the four Animatronic Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy stopped in front of the Gnome Giant who saw the 4 have a angry expression on there faces.

Jeff then snapped out of it and said. "What the heck are you four suppose to be?" He asked a little concern as he and the other Gnomes never seen them before.

Just then Freddy then spoke. "I'm Freddy, and these are my friends Bonnie, Chica and Foxy." He said as Bonnie, Chica and Foxy took stance as he said there names.

Bonnie then cuts in and shouts. "And we are here to stop all of you from hurting these kids." He said mentioning Mabel and Dipper, who realized that Freddy and his friends are trying to protect them.

Just as Bonnie had said that the Gnomes began looking at one another before laughing as the Gnome Giant they are laughed as well from all of them, which made Freddy raise a brown as the others look at one another.

"You really think that you a fancy bear, a eyebrowless rabbit, a duck and a broken down fox would be able to stop us like this?" Jeff shouted down for them to clearly hear.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy weren't so happy of Jeff calling them names like that, including Chica who absolutely hates it when someone calls her a duck, after that happened Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy began looking at each other nodding knowing what to do as Foxy looked back at Dipper and Mabel, who saw hate in Foxy's eyes against the Gnomes taunt for calling him a broken down fox.

"Ya kids might want to stay where your at for this...It's going to get messy." As Foxy said that Dipper and Mabel nodded and stayed where there at as they saw the 4 closing in on the Gnomes mad.

As Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy walked up to the Gnome Giant as they walked up to it Foxy then looked at the others as they looked at him and nodded as they decided he should attack first, Foxy then grinned and then decided to use **Hot Cheese** on the Gnomes, as he used it big drops of hot cheese began landing around the Giant Gnomes splatting around them as the Gnomes that are the form of the Giant Gnomes legs began to accidently step into the puddles of hot cheese making them retract there hands and feet away from the burning cheese making the Gnome Giant they've formed to jump left and right as Jeff tried stopping them from jumping back and forth.

After a while of doing that the hot cheese began fading letting Gnomes that are holding each other to stay as the Giant Gnome relax relived from the burning cheese but then they looked Freddy, Bonnie Chica, and Foxy as the Giant Gnome began growling at them as the face of the Giant Gnome began to look at the four making a angry expression.

As it began doing that Jeff from the top then said. "That's it! Were doing something crazy, starting with you guys first!" As he said that the Giant Gnome roared ready to battle Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

While they began Dipper then said. "What in the World are those things?"

After Dipper said that Mabel then said. "I don't know...Wait is there anything in the journal about them?" After she asked Dipper thought for a moment and began looking through the pages trying to find out about them.

While that's happening the battle between Freddy and his friends against the Gnomes that are as a Gnome Giant began as Mabel watched with her brother Dipper looking up to watch at time to time.

* * *

 **XxX !BOSS_BATTLE_APPEARS! XxX**

 **(Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy Vs. Gnome Giant)**

* * *

As Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy began to stand in there fighting position as they began there battle against the Gnome Giant that was in fighting position as well, as they were standing they began to there fight with Freddy being first to attack as he used **Mic Toss** on the Gnome Giant throwing his Microphone at the Gnomes giving them **8** **0%** of damage as the Giant Gnome shook a little as one of the Gnomes were hit by the Mic, after a while the Giant Gnome began to stop shaking.

"Shmebulock!" The Gnome known as Shmebulock shouted as he was the Gnomes hit by the Microphone this time as he rubbed his now bruised eye.

Just after they were hit the Gnomes then attacked the four Animatronics giving them **50** **%** damage which fazed all of them just like there first battle with the Auto Chipper when they were weaker, Chica then looked at her cupcake after that she then started to use **Cupcake** making cupcakes fall from the sky above them healing them up to **60%** as there health was brought back up. As that was happening Mabel and Dipper who were staying away from the battle then saw cupcakes falling above them as they closed there eyes. As the cupcakes began falling they didn't land on the Pine Twins, instead the vanished once they got close to there heads, as the Twins opened there eyes they then noticed they weren't covered in cupcakes, instead they felt like they've just been hit by a healing potion and had a taste in there mouths of sweets and frosting.

"What is that taste?" he questioned himself out loud of the flavor he was tasting un-expecting.

His twin sister, Mabel then noticed what the taste was as she said to her Twin brother. "I think it's Cupcake. Or is it cake? Nope, I was right the first time"

"Well, that explains why they vanished above us." Dipper said referring to Chica's cupcakes as he began going back into the Journal trying to find out if there's anything about the four that are battling the Gnomes.

As the Battle continued Bonnie decided to go next to attack this time as he began using **Bash Jam** giving the Gnomes all **73%** of damage which made the Giant Gnome there trying to stay as shake again before stopping as the Gnomes were getting weaker from every hit they get from Freddy and his 3 friends.

Jeff then shouted. "Hey Stop That! Do you know how long it takes for us to make ourselves stay together like this again?!" He said making the Gnomes make the Giant Gnome slam it's fists to the ground.

As they did that a wave from the slam of the Giant Gnomes fists hit Freddy and the others giving them **37** **%** of damage this time, as they were affected by this Foxy noticed he was next again and knew one attack that would give the team enough time to heal, he then looked up at Jeff who was the one controlling the Giant Gnome the other Gnomes made and then used **Jumpscare** on them as he began giving them a loud screech.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** Foxy screeched as a wave of it hit the Gnome Giant making them shake again in a daze as a white glowing swirl appeared on the Giant Gnome as the Gnomes were a daze from the screech.

As they were a dazed Bonnie, Chica and Foxy then looked at Freddy as Bonnie said. "Want to do the honors Freddy Fazbear."

After Bonnie asked Freddy who was in front of them as looked at each of them as Freddy said with a smile. "Sure guys. Here I go."

Once Freddy said that he then began using **Pizza Wheel** on the Gnomes making multiple slices of Pizza head towards the Gnomes who were all hit by the Pizza's giving them **99%** to **125%** of damage from the pizza's, after all the Gnomes have been hit by the Pizza Wheels they as the Giant Gnome began to fall only to catch themselves as the Gnome Giant on one knee and a hand as they were beaten by Freddy and his 3 friends.

* * *

 **XxX !Ghome_Giant_Defeated! XxX**

* * *

After the Gnomes have been defeated by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy they then looked back at both of the Twins Dipper and Mabel who were both surprised that the four were able to defeat the Gnome Giant.

Freddy then said worried. "Hey you kids okay." After saying that he and his friends then heard something from behind them.

As they heard the noise Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Dipper and Mabel then looked and saw Gnome Giant getting back up before swinging at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy making them fly a bit and then roll away as they landed behind or right beside the twins to injured now too get back up to fight again.

As the Giant Gnome stood up Jeff then said. "I have to admit you four put up a great fight with us, but that's not going to stop us."

After Jeff announced that the Twins then looked at Freddy and his friends and saw how hurt they were from the Gnomes attack, even after defeating them it wasn't enough.

Just then Mabel knew what to do as she had a idea and walked forward saying. "I gotta do it."

"What?!" Dipper said as he began walking up to his sister scared of what might happen to her while closing the journal. "Mabel, don't do this, are you crazy?" He whispered to her not wanting the Gnome's to hear.

Mabel then said to Dipper. "Trust me."

"What?" He said again as he began to put away the journal.

"Dipper," Mabel started. "Just this once. Trust me."

After saying that Dipper then looked up at the Gnome Giant and then back to his twin sister as he began walking back with his hands up as he was trusting Mabel on this.

After backing away Mabel then said. "Alright Jeff. I'll marry you."

Jeff then smiled and said happily. "Hot Dog!"

After saying that Jeff then began to get down from the top of the Giant Gnome as he began to get himself all the way down to the ground, once he was on the ground he then began walking up to Mabel presenting her the box that has the ring inside it as it opened up as Jeff pointed at it, as he did that Mabel then led him her hand as he put the ring on her finger.

After Jeff celebrated a little with a tiny dance before saying with a smile. "Now let's get you back to the forest honey."

"You may now, kiss the bride." Mabel said with a smile as Jeff stopped.

After hearing this Jeff then said. "Well, don't mind if I do."

Once he said that he then got ready for a kiss as Mabel did too, but before anything else happened Mabel looked behind her and saw the leaf blower and grabbed it immediately turning it on before facing it at Jeff.

As Jeff was sucked into the leaf blower shocking the other Gnomes as they watched Mabel then said. "That's for lying to me!" She then made Jeff face her from the leaf blower he's in before cranking up the leaf blower.

"That's for Braking my heart!"

Jeff sunk more into the pipe of leaf blower as he said. "Ow! My face!"

"And this is for messing with my Brother and hurting the four that helped us!" As Mabel said as she aimed the leaf blower at the Giant Gnome who noticed this as Mabel said to Dipper. "Wanna do the Honors?"

As she asked Dipper then grabbed onto the lever of the lead blower and then said. "On three!"

Once that said they then began counting down. "One, Two, Three!"

On three Dipper then pushed the lever up making the leaf blower blast Jeff out of it as he flew towards the Gnome Giant making it fall apart as all the Gnomes fell to the ground.

Jeff then shouted. "IIIII'll Get You Back For This!" He then vanished into the forest landing somewhere far from the 6 as the rest Gnomes began getting up.

"Who's giving orders?! I need orders!"

"My arms are tired."

As the Gnomes said that Mabel and Dipper began blowing them away with the Leaf Blower making them run away, just then one of the Gnomes got stuck into a plastic soda can holder as the goat picked it up along with the Gnome up and ran away with it as the Gnome screamed as the goat ran away with him as well.

After that all was finished Mabel and Dipper then looked at each other smiling as they've defeated the Gnomes, but then they stopped smiling and looked back at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy who are all unconscious from the hit they were given from the Gnomes, they then ran over to Freddy as Dipper tried to wake him up by shaking him, but after doing that Mabel then notice something off about them as they aren't real animals.

"Dipper!" Mabel started as she shook her brothers shoulder getting his attention as she pointed saying. "Look at there arms, legs, neck and waist."

After Mabel said that Dipper then began to look closely at Freddy's body parts and then noticed that they weren't connected in any way, instead they were separated as the joints to the ankles, knees, thighs, shoulders, elbows, wrist, waist and neck were all either rounded spheres or cylindered shaped metal, it was even recognizable the most from Foxy as his hand and legs showed all metal.

Dipper then said. "There...Animatronics? But that's impossible, Animatronics aren't suppose to be so..."

"Cute, adorable, and or talking?" Mabel cut in asking as she knew those three things from them.

Dipper looks at his sister and said. "I was going to say small, helpful and magical, but talking, adorable and cute...Yeah those are another thing."

"Do they...Have a pulse?" Mabel asked as Dipper lifted Freddy's arm and felt the wrist feeling what appeared to be like a pulse.

"I think so, it's hard for me to believe they have one." Dipper said as he dropped Freddy's wrist.

Mabel then asked curiously. "Should we bring them inside and let Soos check on them when he's back tomorrow?"

"They did try to help us stop the Gnomes...Okay, let's bring them inside," Dipper then grabbed Freddy and Bonnie by there arms and said. "I'll get the bear and the bunny, Mabel get the chicken and fox."

Mabel then pouted. "Aww...But I want to get the bunny."

Dipper then sighed and then said. "Okay, you can get the bunny, I'll get the fox then." after saying that he handed Mabel Bonnie and then went to grab Foxy as Mabel grabbed Chica.

After they've grabbed all four of the small Animatronics they then began to head back inside the Mystery Shack, as they did that they then saw there Grunkle Stan at the counter counting the money he collected today.

As he saw them he saw the leaves on their head first before saying. "Yeesh, did you two get hit by a bus or...Some...Thing..."

Grunkle Stan then stopped as he recognized the four small Animatronics that were being dragged by the two Twins, he looked quite surprised seeing them.

Dipper then said. "Will explain tomorrow. Right now we need some rest." After saying that Stan stood quiet and only nodded as Dipper and Mabel continued walking with the four Animatronics they had with them.

"Uhh, hey!" Stan then said immediately as he stopped the Twins from continuing. "Wouldn't you know it? Um...I accidently overstock some inventories so...Uh How's about each of you take one item from the shop, on the house, ya know."

After saying that Dipper and Mabel then turned around surprised and said. "Really?" "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind now take something." Stan finished as Mabel and Dipper carefully put down Freddy and the others before going off to pick out one thing from the shop.

As they were doing that Dipper went over to the shelf of hats that were all blue and white with a blue pine tree on the front of the hat and picked up one before putting it on and then heading towards the mirror.

Dipper then began to examine himself in the mirror wearing the hat before saying with a smile. "Hm...That oughta do the trick."

"And I'll have a..." Mabel started as she began digging in a box before pulling out a gun like device shouting. "Grappling Hook! Yes."

Both Dipper and Stan were confused she wanted that as Stan said. "Wouldn't you rather have a doll, or somthin?"

After asking Mabel then pointed the Grappling Hook up before shooting it letting her grapple onto the support beam above her as she knocked down the large fragile box next to her as she said. "Grappling Hook!"

"Fair enough." Stan said with a grin as Mabel got down with her Grappling Hook to help her brother carry the four Animatronics upstairs into there room in the attic area.

As Dipper and Mabel made it to there bedrooms they then began to placed the four Animatronics onto the floor having them lay against the walls of there room, after they have placed the four there they then began to get ready for bed as Dipper went to take the bathroom to get ready for bed for the night, when he left the room Mabel began to look at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and began to feel bad for them being unconscious, she then thought for a moment if there was a way for them to know they brought them inside to help them, she then gets a idea and goes over to her bed to get something for them. A few minutes later after Dipper was done and in his pajama's he began to head back to room, once he opened the door and headed inside he then saw each of the four Animatronics wearing a sweater over there torso's.

Dipper then looked at his Twin and said. "Mabel why did you put sweaters on them?"

"I didn't want them to get cold so I decided to make and give them sweaters to show that were good." Mabel said as she told her brother why she gave them sweaters.

Each of the Animatronics sweaters were each the same color as there's, Freddy Fazbear's sweater was a light brown and brown color with a sowing of a bowtie on it around the chest area, under it was a sowing of a Microphone similar to Freddy's, Bonnie's was a purple and blue color with a sowing of a red bowtie on it as well as a sowing of his Guitar that was under the bowtie, Chica's was a yellow and orange color with a sowing of a bib on it similar to hers from under as it said "Let's Eat" on it with a sowing of a pink cupcake under it, Foxy's is a red and tan color with a sowing of only a Hook and a eyepatch on it.

After seeing this Dipper then decided to let this slide and then got into his bed as Mabel left the room to get ready for sleep as well, while she was gone Dipper began to look through the Journal he had found not so long ago, trying to find anything about the Animatronics, after a while of doing that he then stopped and decided to write down what had happened today which was a Log Date he was leaving in the journal as Mabel came back into the room in her pajamas as she got into her bed with her Grappling Hook aiming it around the room as Dipper looked at her as she shot the Grappling Hook at one of her toys getting as Dipper smiling seeing his sister happy.

Dipper then said. "Hey Mabel, can you hit the light?"

After he said that Mabel aimed the Grappling Hook at the lit lamp and said. "I'm on it."

Once she said that she then shot the lamp knocking it out of the window making the room completely dark.

Mabel then said. "It Worked!" after that she and her brother began laughing as they began getting ready to fall asleep.

* * *

(Mystery Shack: Downstairs)

As Dipper and Mabel were going to bed, downstairs there Great uncle, Grunkle Stan was in the Gift Shop area heading towards the vending machine holding a old lit lamp similar to the one Mabel shot out of the window with her Grappling Hook, as he made it to the vending machine he then began to press 5 of the vending machines buttons which began opening up like a door before he headed inside, once inside he then turned around making sure nobody was around before closing and locking the door as he went inside it down the stairs into a elevator going down into what appeared to be a secret basement at the bottom of the Mystery Shack.

* * *

(Mystery Shack: Upstairs 1:00 AM)

As the Twins were sleeping as the window was completely gone after it was broken by Mabel they did not notice a very bright glows coming from the sky as it shined down into there room, as it was doing that just then five bright lights of the colors Brown, Purple, Yellow, Red and also surprisingly Blue began to head inside there room as they were completely asleep, as four of the unknown glowing lights came inside the room they then began going to Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy who were still on the ground knocked out not even waking up from the bright lights heading towards them before getting inside them, as they did the blue glowing light then headed towards Dipper before heading towards him, going into his forehead where his birthmark is which was surprisingly in the form of the Big Dipper in the sky as it began to glow blue before the glowing began to dim before the birthmark looked the same as it was from before again, but after that happened Dipper immediately sprung up half asleep as his eyes were barely open, but as they were barely open you can see the inner part of his pupils glowing a bright blue and silver color before beginning to dim.

"Huh! Wha..." Dipper began looking around with his vision blurry as he was still sleepy, after a while Dipper then said to himself tiredly. ***Yawn*** "Must of been a Owl or a bird...I better get some sleep."

After Dipper had fallen asleep not knowing of that the four Animatronics were now glowing too, as they were glowing there eyes began to open up revealing that there eyes were either glowing Brown, Purple, Yellow or Red as something was happening to there bodies, Freddy started first as of suddenly his right arm began to expand into a much bigger arm same with the rest of his body including his microphone, along with the others including there things too as the glowing lights that went inside them began to change them as Dipper and Mabel never noticed it as they were in a deep sleep the entire night not knowing what had happening right now.

* * *

(Mystery Shack: Morning)

As it had finally reached morning the alarm clock that was in Dipper and Mabel's room began going off waking both of the Twins up from there nap as one of them turned off the alarm as they began getting up yawning while rubbing there eyes.

"Morning Mabel." Dipper said tiredly as he began stretching to wake up his limbs.

Mabel then replied with same tiredness saying. "Morning Dipper."

After they did that they then began getting ready for the day by getting off there beds, but as they began walking towards the door to get breakfast they accidentally tripped over something on the floor, something big, causing the both of the Twins to fall face first to the floor before they began getting back up. As they did they then looked down at there feet and saw what they had trip the both of them, it's the Animatronics Foxy and Chica's legs, but what had both shocked and confused the Pine Twins was that the four Animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy weren't so small or cute looking anymore, now they were adult size and creepy looking now as there eyes were still closed, they were completely limp and still unresponsive, the sweaters they were given from last night were gone as well as if they vanished.

Dipper then looked in shock. "H-How in the world did they become large?!" He nearly shouted in surprise as yesterday he and Mabel saw them about there size but now there now the size of adults.

"I don't know?" Mabel said rubbing the side of her head as she was confused of this until her and Dipper's stomachs rumbled from emptiness.

After that happened Dipper then said. "Will figure this out after breakfast."

Once that said, the Twins began leaving there room heading towards the kitchen for breakfast which Grunkle Stan was cooking up for them as he was back from the secret room that they and the others don't know so much about, once he finished making breakfast he then gave it to Dipper and Mabel for them to get ready for work today, when he asked them what they were planning to do with the animal like machines they have found, which Mabel replied that they are going to have Soos check them out to see if there's anyway to turn them all back on, when they finished explaining Grunkle Stan nodded to them before going back to reading the newspaper he has with him. After they've finished there breakfast the Twins each went to get ready for the day as there Grunkle went to , once they were done they then went into there rooms to see the Animatronics still in the positions they were like ever since this morning.

As they walked up to them Dipper began to have chills down his spine as he looked at Foxy who was much scarier looking then the others as he was missing some of his covering at the torso and arms and thighs, the rest of the covering was missing from his entire left hand and legs from under his thighs, also his teeth were very sharp as both his covering and endoskeleton teeth were sharp, as Dipper looked at Foxy he didn't notice Mabel was right next to him looking at Foxy with the similar face.

"How did he end up looking like this?" Mabel said curiously as Dipper screamed a bit not knowing that his twin sister was right next to him when he was paying attention to Foxy.

Dipper then calmed himself after that and then said. "I don't really know Mabel." After saying that Dipper then said. "Maybe we should bring him downstairs to Soos first before the others? since they're all larger now."

"Sure. Plus he does seem to be a bit lighter then the others?" Mabel had admitted as she and her Twin Brother began to pick up Foxy from his legs and shoulders.

Dipper then said. "Okay on three. One, two and Three!" After saying three Dipper and Mabel both lifted Foxy and began walking out of there room with him on there backs as they walked towards the stairs.

Once they made to the stairs they began walking down then making it to the living room of the Shack carefully making sure Foxy's arms don't snag onto nothing, after a while they made it to the door that leads into the Shack but stopped as they weren't sure it would be a good idea for Soos, Wendy or most importantly Grunkle Stan to see them carry in a large Animatronic fox with a sharp hook for a right hand, but they couldn't leave them or have them in there room like this forever. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other thinking they should ask first before they show them Foxy.

Dipper then looked at the door and said. "Hey Soos are you in there?"

After Dipper had asked Soos then replied. "Yep I'm here dude, just finishing sweeping. Why is there something you need help with?" He asked as they heard him sweeping the floor on the other side of the door.

"Okay good." Dipper whispered to himself glad that Soos was there before saying. "Yes Soos and this maybe a very confusing question to you...Are you able to fix anything that's a machine?"

After he asked Soos replied. "Why Yes dude I...Wait Dipper why are you asking me this?" He asked curiously as Dipper and Mabel took a deep breath and exhaled.

Mabel then said. "We need your help to fix..." As Mabel said that both her and Dipper began going through the door carrying Foxy into the room. "This guy right here."

As they did that Soos who was sweeping looked at the Twins and stopped sweeping once he caught eye of the Animatronic they're carrying.

"Whoa dudes! Where you get this dude from?" Soos asked as he examined the Fox Animatronic.

Dipper then explained. "We didn't get him anywhere Soos, he and a few others saved us, but when they were hit they turned off and..."

"We were wondering if you could fix him and the others, or at least see if there's anyway to turn them back on?"

After Mabel had asked that Stan began coming downstairs wearing his suit for the tour that will be starting in a couple of minutes, once he walked in he noticed the kids and Soos along with Foxy.

"I'm not even going to ask about this...Probably not yet but soon." Stan simply said as he began walking pass them getting ready to start the tour as they'll be arriving soon.

After he left the room Dipper then said. "As we were saying Soos, do you think you can help us fix him and then the others?"

"Hmm...Sure dudes." Soos said with a grin. "I've always wanted to try to fix Animatronics."

After Soos finished he then went to go get his tool box and came back with it, as he came back he then said. "Alright, let me see him."

Once he asked Dipper and Mabel helped sat Foxy up as Soos went to his back saw a hole in Foxy's back which was opened big enough for Soos to see if there's anything need of fixing as he began searching inside of his back looking at his endoskeleton trying to see if there's anything broken or in need of repairs, while he was doing that Dipper and Mabel heard the door hanging from the door ring and saw that it was Wendy, the one that works as cashier of the Mystery Shack.

"Hey guys," She began. "What's that sitting on the fl..." Wendy stood silence as she saw what it was and said. "Whoa, what is that thing?"

"It's a Animatronic that Dipper and Mabel brought down for me to fix Wendy." Soos said as he began noticing something weird about the Animatronic as he tried to see anything wrong it. "Huh, nothing seems broken, this Fox seems to be in perfect condition...Except for it's covering of course." He said pointing at Foxy's skin covering.

"What?!" Dipper said both confused and surprised at the same time as he walked up to the Animatronic before pointing at it. "That's impossible there's gotta be some reason for it being..."

Before Dipper could finish he accidentally trips on the hand of Foxy and begins falling towards him as his hand that was pointing at Foxy accidentally tapped his forehead as a small spark of blue electricity came out from Dipper's finger tip heading into Foxy as it shocked him making Foxy jump a bit as Dipper was blasted back, but as he accidentally and unknowingly shocked Foxy the spark that hit him traveled through the Shack and made it to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica from upstairs shocking them as well as they jumped too at the same time Foxy did.

After Dipper landed he began getting help by his Twin as she said. "Dipper you okay?

Dipper moaned in pain after getting that electric shock he felt from touching Foxy's forehead "Ugh...I think so? He must of had a some sort of glitch or something like that in him?"

"Ay, who sayin I have ye glitch?!"

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy immediately froze when they heard someone talk with a Pirate accent, they knew it wasn't defiantly any of them, Grunkle Stan was outside with the tour or still waiting for them and there was nobody else that was inside the Mystery Shack except for The Pine Twins, Soos, Wendy and the Foxy Animatronic. Just then they began looking over to where Foxy was placed at on the floor and saw him moving and beginning to stand up tall being at the height of Soos as his pupils gave away a bright glow that would send chills down almost anyone's spine, it did that to Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy when they noticed it, what they've also noticed was that he replied back to them when Dipper said he had a glitch.

Foxy noticed they were all staring at him which confused him before he asked raising his hook in a menacing manor. "Which one of ye laddie's or lass say I have ye glitch?"

After doing that the 4 then screamed before making a run for it into the living room as Foxy was even more confused of it as he scratched his head with his hook a bit, as Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy made it into a closet they hid inside of hoping the Animatronic doesn't find them as they were panting from the running and screaming.

After they were calm Dipper then asked in whisper tone. "Wa-Was that suppose to happen?!"

"I don't know Animatronics that I've seen in restaurants would never reply like that...Or even move at the same rate as us!" Mabel replied back in the same tone as Dipper.

Wendy then immediately looked at Soos and asked both curious and mad. "Soos did you touch something when you were fixing...?"

"No not at all, I never even touched anything in him everything was perfectly fine." Soos said immediately so none of them would think he did something to cause Foxy to do that.

Dipper then felt warm air hitting the back of his neck as he said. "Soos stop breathing down my neck."

"Uhh...Dude I'm over here." Soos said as he wasn't even anywhere close to him.

Just then they turned around only to see a pair of magenta eyes glowing and staring down at them wide eye as they were being seen through the dark of the closet by the Animatronics eyes, but this wasn't Foxy as this one seemed to be a bit bigger then him, just then Dipper and Mabel noticed that this was the bunny Animatronic, Bonnie as they saw he was a lavender/purple color, also holding a guitar.

As the Twins, Wendy and Soos stood froze Bonnie looked at each of them and then waved saying. "Hello!"

Again the four then burst out of the closet before running away from Bonnie who was confused just like Foxy. As Mabel, Dipper, Wendy, Soos ran upstairs they then stopped seeing Chica coming down the stairs holding her Cupcake looking at them wide glowing eyes before they ran back down the stairs with Dipper losing his hat in the progress of running, as they continued running towards the last way out of the room they then stopped as they heard a mechanical laugh as they saw the Bear Animatronic Freddy Fazbear who began walking towards them along with the other Animatronics too, as Soos, the Twins Wendy were standing together in the center of the room trying to figure out if there was a way to escape from them, as they were Dipper believed he wasn't going to make it as he saw Chica walking towards him being closest out of the Animatronics, Dipper closed his eyes and held his hands up ready to block anything.

"Here kid, you forgot this back at the stairs."

Dipper and the others suddenly stopped doing what they were doing and began looking at where Chica was at Dipper who began lowering his hands and opening his eyes seeing that the Animatronic, Chica was down on one knee to match the Pine Twins height trying to hand Dipper back his hat as she was a friendly expression on her face. Dipper then looked down at her hand and then took his hat back.

Dipper looked up at Chica and then said. "Uh...Thank you." After that he then placed his hat back onto his head.

After that Dipper started to for some reason feel much calm again as he began wondering if the Animatronics were really friendly, as they did try to save them from the Gnomes. Just then Wendy, Soos and Mabel began to feel calm too as the Animatronics seized there walking towards them.

As they were calmed Soos then asked the Animatronics saying. "Wait, so you dudes aren't evil or anything like that?"

"Heavens no!" Freddy said to them. "We're friendly."

"If you are friendly, then why did that Fox Animatronic raise his hook at us like he was going to gouge us?" Wendy asked as she pointed at Foxy.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica then looked Foxy who noticed and explained. "One of the lads said I had a glitch!" He pointed at them.

"That was because you didn't turn on yet, plus that you shocked my brother when he touched your head." Mabel told him.

Foxy then realized what she meant and said. "Ay, no wonder I felt a bit shocked when I woke up."

"Us too, but when we woke up we found ourselves in a bedroom on the second floor." Bonnie said as he remembered where they were at.

"Well I have to say now we're sorry that we gave you four all a fright, we never meant to scare you."

After they finished that Soos then said. "Eh, it's okay dude, just water under the bridge right?" The Twins and Wendy nod, agreeing it was all just a accident, Soos then asked curiously. "Uh, btw who are you dudes?"

Once he asked Freddy and the gang they began looking at one another before giving a happy expression on there faces as Freddy said. "We're glad you asked that." He began. "My name's Freddy Fazbear."

"I am Bonnie the Bunny." Bonnie said as he played a tune on his Guitar.

Chica then said. "Chica the Chicken's the name."

"Ay be Foxy the Pirate, the bravest Pirate in the World." Foxy finished last raising his hook into the air.

Freddy then said. "Were known together as the Fazbear's and who might you four be?" He asked.

Dipper, Mabel, Soos and Wendy looked at one another before Dipper spoke first. "My name is Dipper Pines."

"Mabel Pines and I'm always glad to meet new friends." Mabel said happily with a smile.

Soos pointed to himself and said. "Soos's the name."

"I'm Wendy." Wendy said as she gave a small grin.

As everything was now calm and there was no more running or screaming the Pine Twins, Wendy and Soos began getting to know the Animatronics as they were starting a conversation as they began to walk back into the Gift Shop of the Mystery Shack with Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy standing around random spots of the Mystery Shack Gift Shop talking to either of the four that they just met.

"So how did you and your friends get here Freddy?" Dipper asked as he was talking to Freddy.

Freddy thought for a moment and then said. "I and my friends can't really remember, when those Gnomes hit us we forgot almost everything on how we ended up here, all I remember is finding myself laying on a log?"

all eight of them that were inside the Gift Shop then stopped as they heard talking that belonged to Grunkle Stan who was probably leading the tour he has with him head towards the Gift Shop they were in.

Dipper along with the others knew this would be bad if Grunkle Stan sees the Animatronics talking to him the others, he looked at Freddy and then whispered. "Quickly you and your friends have to hide, or stand still!"

After Dipper said that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy hurried looking around noticing they had no time to hide or get into the other room as Stan and the group were 5 seconds away from entering, Freddy and his friends then did what Dipper told them and immediately lines up at a spot in the Shop standing up and still in a line as there eyes stood closed, as they were in place Dipper and the others looked seeing that it was too late for them, the Animatronics to go hiding now.

"Here's the end of the tour..." Before Stan finished he and the tour then stopped as they saw the four Animatronics standing over at the wall of the Gift Shop. "What in the World?"

Just as Stan finished Freddy shook a bit and looked up staring at Stan and the tour as he waved gripping his Mic. _"Hello Friends, my name is Freddy Fazbear."_ Freddy started. _"And Welcome to the Mystery Shack._ _A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life! Ain't that right Bonnie?"_

After Freddy said that Bonnie then did the same as Freddy and pretended to wake up as well like him gripping his Guitar. _"You know it Freddy!"_ After saying that Bonnie played his Guitar which sounded really good before he continued. _"And when we come to life in the daylight we always bring in fantasy and fun to all with our friendship, right Chica?"_

Chica then looked up as well with her and her Cupcakes eyes opening up as she said happily. _"That's right Bonnie!"_ After looking at Bonnie she then looked at the tour. " _And from the looks of it, we are going to make so many friends here today. Foxy will be so happy to s_ _ee all of you._

 _"Ay_ _r_ _ight you are lass."_ Foxy said that he looked at the tour and then caught eye of Stan wearing a eyepatch and then walked over to him and asked pointing his hook at him. _"You making fun of me lad?"_

Stan looked down at Foxy's hook a bit cautious that he'll lose a eye if he says 'Yes' and then pushed it down saying with a smile with sweat almost ready to drip from his head. "No, no, not at all, uh...Foxy it is right?"

 _"Ay ye be correct, the name be Foxy the Pirate, the bravest Pirate ever created and I just be joking around 'bout ye making fun of me, I maybe a Pirate but ay can always make jokes time-to-time. Other then that what be your name?"_ Foxy asked as he raised his left hand to Stan.

Stan then looked at Foxy's hand and then grinned as he shook Foxy's hand. "Well I'm Stan Pines owner of this Mystery Shack, and I have to say first time I've ever seen something not living make a joke and reply back to me."

Foxy grinned and then looked at the tour. _"Ay and I have to say looks like ye have brought in many people for the tour today."_

"Why yes many people that are around Gravity Falls or not come and go to see many of the mysterious creatures I can bring in the Mystery Shack almost every..."

Before Stan could finish he felt a tap on his shoulder and turn around to see that it was one of the tourist of the tour who then said. "Are they new to the Mystery Shack?" the tourist then pointed at the Animatronics.

When the person in the tour asked Stan began to think as he looked back at the 4 Animatronics and then the tour. "If I say yes are you willing to pay eh...25 bucks...each to meet one or more of the four Animatronics?" After Stan asked he then ask his grandkids whispering. "That's what there called, Animatronics right, nothing else?" after asking Dipper and Mabel then nodded to him.

Once asked the tour each then pulled out either 25, 50, 75 or a 100 bucks as they said. "Yeah!" Cheerfully as seeing the money made Stan grin.

Stan then said with a smile. "Then yes, they are new to the Mystery Shack. This is Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken and finally Foxy the Pirate-eh...Fox," The Animatronics looked at him and then tour giving them happy smiles and waves. "Go ahead everyone, pay to meet one, two, three, or all four of the Animatronics right now."

After Stan said that the Tour then began to pay Stan the money they're giving before heading over to the Animatronics they wanted to meet as they began either talking, singing, playing the guitar, telling stories and even more. As Freddy and the gang were doing that Stan was holding a wad of dollars he had got from the tour together as he ran his thumb through all of them seeing fives, tens, twenties, fifties and hundreds on the dollar bills, just then Stan remembered that Dipper and Mabel were suppose to explain to him today how they found the Animatronics.

Stan began to walk over to them and then said. "Hey Dipper, Mabel, do you mind explaining to me how you two found the Animatronics when they were small?"

After Stan ask Mabel and Dipper that the Twins then looked at each other and knew that Grunkle Stan would never believe they met/found the Animatronics after they battled the Gnomes from yesterday to save them.

Dipper then said. "Well you see Grunkle Stan we found them, the Animatronics when we were out in the forest, we sorta found them together and we thought it would be best to bring them here."

"Interesting." Stan then asked. "But how did they become big when yesterday they were about your height?"

As Dipper tried to come up with a reason why the Animatronics became big Mabel immediately said. "They were never small, maybe you forgot to clean your glasses at the time we brought them in?"

"Hmm...You maybe right about that, I do usually clean my glasses when I have nothing else to do for the day." Stan said as he began to clean off his glasses.

As Stan was doing that Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy were all looking over at Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy as they were entertaining the entire tour talking to them, telling stories, or playing a song.

"Huh?" Dipper began as he had felt like something was in his eyes and then began rubbing his eyes, once he opened them up his black pupils were now silver from the inside leaving the outer part of the pupil glow the color blue before immediately turning back to all black again.

"You okay Bro?" Mabel asked Dipper confusingly as she saw him rubbing his eyes.

Dipper then looked at her with one eye open as he said with a fake okay smile. "I'm fine. Just something got into my eyes that's all."

After he said that his Twin Sister shrugged with a small smile as she then looked back at the Animatronics, as she looked away Dipper then stopped smiling as he began to have a neutral expression as he began rubbing the eye that was still closed.

 _'That was so weird, why are my eyes suddenly getting so...itchy?'_ Dipper thought to himself as his eyes were feeling really different then before.

* * *

(Mystery Shack: Few Hours Later)

"And remember folks, we put the fun in No Refunds!" Stan shouted to the tour as they were all leaving after having a great time with the Animatronics and getting what they wanted from inside the Gift Shop except the Animatronics.

As Stan walked back inside the Mystery Shack counting the money he had gotten he then looked at Dipper and Mabel and then said. "You know even though you two came here Yesterday I'm quite surprised you both just found four Animatronics in the forest to make this place something that many people will come to pay for to watch them talk and do other things that they've did today."

Once Grunkle Stand said that Mabel and Dipper nodded to him but Dipper for some reason now itching his right arm as it started to itch once his eyes stopped itching, from Dipper doing this it had brought a bit curiosity to Stan, Mabel, Soos and Wendy as they were wondering why Dipper's itching himself all of the sudden since today when the Animatronics started playing.

"Hey Bro, are you alright?" Mabel asked as she placed a hand on Dipper's Shoulder. "You seem kind of...Different today?"

"I'm fine Mabel." Dipper tells his Twin as he stopped scratching his arm. "Why'd you ask that?"

"Because your itching your arm."

As Mabel pointed at Dipper's arm as he was scratching it again as he said. "It's probably just the mosquito-bites that are doing that?"

"Hmm..." Mabel began as she looked closely examined Dipper trying to see if he's lying that it's the mosquito-bites or not, after examining Mabel then said. "Okay then, but if I figure out it's not mosquito-bites at all, I will find out what it really is."

After the tour were gone and Stan went into his office to place the money in there Dipper and the others then walked up to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy as they looked down at the four.

As they walked up to them Soos then asked. "So, now that the four of you are technically living inside of the Mystery Shack where are you dudes going to sleep at?"

Wendy then said. "Yeah since your like living Animatronics don't you need, beds to sleep in or something close to that?"

Once they asked Freddy and then others looked at one another as they began thinking as Freddy then said. "Actually like normal Animatronics we can sleep while standing."

"Okay that's one thing we know about you guys, but where are you going to sleep at?" Dipper asked them.

Mabel then cut in placing a arm on Dipper's shoulder and said. "I know, we can have you guys sleep upstairs in me and my Bros room up in the attic!" She cheerfully said as she pointed a thumb at herself and her Twin Brother, Dipper.

After saying that Freddy then looked over at Bonnie, Chica and Foxy as he began speaking to them silently as they were making a decision.

Then they looked over at them as Freddy said. "Sure, and trust us you two, we won't be a bother. Were quiet during the night, asleep and awake no matter what."

After they finished Mabel then stuck her hand out towards Freddy as he was a little confused at first before he did the same and began to stick out his hand as well with a happy look as they then shook hands.

Once they did that Dipper who was itching his exact arm sighed and then said. "This is going to be a very long Summer."

* * *

(3D Overworld, Fazbear Hill: Daytime)

Back in the 3D Overworld of Fazbear Hill the 30 Animatronics that are still under Bill's Spell which has made them into his Animatronic minions as there eyes were now all glowing a golden yellow and red as 15 of them stood back on Fazbear Hill to build many things such as machines, Animatronic monstrosities, weapons and also extra Endoskeleton parts that are highly upgraded with powers, while the other 15 Animatronics have went out to collect parts and old enemies from the past that they'll put under Bill's Spell to help them battle against the ones that will try to stop Bill's summoning and plans to take over. During the time of building the many things the mind controlled Animatronics have decided to have Nightmare as there Commander and Nightmare Fredbear as there senator as there Leader Bill Cipher isn't around, not just yet.

As Nightmare, Nightmare Fredbear and the 13 other Animatronics were still in Fazbear Hill they began to suddenly feel a disturbance in Gravity Falls Oregon, not where the Toys, Mendo, DeeDee or Lolbit are at as they're not detected as they are possibly still off and asleep, but where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are at, the power they were feeling weren't really from them but something else.

"Did you feel that Nightmare?" Nightmare Fredbear asked looking at Nightmare as he looked at Fredbear.

Nightmare then looked down at the portal to Gravity Falls and then said. "Yes." Nightmare then placed his hands over the portal as he was suddenly feeling energy coming from the unknown activity on the flip side that was the disturbance as it's in Gravity Falls as Nightmare said. "This power...It feels like a Vigor."

After saying that Nightmare Fredbear then began to notice the power from the portal too as he held a hand out above the portal. "Where do you think it's coming from?"

"Don't know completely. All I know is that it's coming from a person but it's unknown, the location of it is easy to find." Nightmare said as he was mentioning that it was somewhere in Gravity Falls. "From what I can feel from this power it's likely strong enough to make any of us become invincible once we have found and destroy the one holding the energy. We must have it."

"How can we get it when it's in the other world?"

After asking Nightmare began thinking and knew that this was a Vigor they were talking about as he then said. "We shall send five of us into Gravity Falls to reclaim the one holding this unique power."

"Who shall be the ones to reclaim it?" Nightmare Fredbear had asked Nightmare as he began to scratch his head.

As he was scratching his head Nightmare looked around at the 13 Animatronics that are still here in Fazbear Hill and began to grin seeing who they will send to Gravity Falls.

Nightmare then shouted. "Golden Freddy, Withered Animatronics front and center!"

When Nightmare shouted the 13 Animatronics around him and Nightmare Fredbear stopped as Golden Freddy along with the Withered walked or floated over to him.

Once they made it over to Nightmare, Golden Freddy then looked up at Nightmare and said. "Why did you call for us Nightmare? This has better be something important?" He asked with a brow raised.

"Ooh Yes. This is very important Golden Freddy." Nightmare began as he walked aside revealing them the portal that leads to Gravity Falls that Bill left them. "Do you and the Wither's feel that?"

As Nightmare asked them Golden Freddy looked over to where the portal is at and began walking over to it with the Wither's following to him as well as they stood over the edge of the portal and began to place there arms, hands or wires over the portal and began getting hit by the energy which began making them feel it course through there wires, servos and circuits as there eyes began to glow from it.

After that Golden Freddy and the others then pulled there arms away from the portal as they looked at Nightmare, Golden Freddy then asked. "What in the World was that energy?"

"It's a vigor Goldie, someone somewhere in Gravity Falls is carrying that power and it can be something to help us become even stronger then before. Which is why me and Nightmare Fredbear want you and the Wither's to go into that world to claim it for us...All of us." Nightmare said as he clutched his hand into a fist.

When he finished Golden Freddy and the Withered then looked over the Portal and then Golden Freddy said. "Will do it." Golden Freddy then looked at the Wither's. "Come on, let's go Withered."

After saying that Golden Freddy jumped into the portal then Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica and Withered Foxy as they began teleporting to Gravity Falls as Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare Watched them leave for right now.

* * *

(Gravity Falls, Location: Pine Forest, Night)

In the Pine Forest of Gravity Falls everything was all dark and nice, the night sky was blue and the stars were sparkling around the moon itself. But suddenly in the middle of the Pine Forest a portal began to open up as five figures began appearing from inside of it, as the five of the figures left the portal it revealed to be Golden Freddy and Wither's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy who were much different from there original forms from inside the 3D World as they have became more Animatronic like as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy when they turned, Golden Freddy was about the same height as Freddy himself but still a gold color and emptiness like eyes and unlike them the Withered were for some reason bigger then them as they stood about 7 to 7 1/2 feet taller as for them being the very first versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy themselves before being repaired.

As they all stood up they then began looking around the dark forest seeing many things thanks to there vision through the dark, while looking around Golden Freddy then began seeing light in front of them through the forest which appeared to be a town, when he saw that he then began walking towards it as the Wither's saw this and began following Golden Freddy as they walked through the forest passing by the pine trees, rocks and plants that are in their way as they either passed through them or stepped on them crushing or braking them instantly as rocks became pebbles and plants became flat, even when they were walking Withered Bonnie bumped into a pine tree by accident and got mad at it before he punched it, which made the entire tree fall as there was a fist marked in the tree left by Withered Bonnie when he punched it as he continued following the others.

After they made it to the end of the forest Golden Freddy then stopped the Withered from proceeding as they looked forward and saw the town Gravity Falls as a couple of lights were on but there was almost no people walking around at all, after that the 5 then looked at one another and nodded as Golden Freddy began to speak.

"Well guys, looks like we found Gravity Falls. The town we were looking for."

After Golden Freddy said that Withered Foxy then chuckled as he began taking a step forward about to head inside the town which Golden Freddy noticed as he then stopped Withered Foxy shaking his head no.

"We can't just barge into town looking for the vigor."

Withered Foxy then asked. "Why?"

"Look at you, look at me, look at all of us. Were Animatronics. If we go into town there will be a possibility of humans fearing us on sight and possibly have the cops come after us." Golden Freddy then paused and then said. "We must find and get the person once he or she is by itself or at least with a minimum of people that we can take down all together. Got it?"

After Golden Freddy said that the Withered Animatronics looked at one another and nodded.

Golden Freddy then said, "Good. Once we find the holder of this power we will take him back to our world, dead, or alive."

As Golden Freddy's continued his head then lowered as he then closed his eyes.

"And no matter what, if anyone dares to get in our way of the mission to retrieve the vigor...I swear..."

Golden Freddy then looked up as his eyes now have pupils as they were glowing silver and bright as his eyelids began to shift into a anger expression.

"... **I will make them suffer.** "

* * *

 **20-8-5 19-9-12-5-14-3-5 13-5-1-14-19 20-8-5-25'18-5 8-9-4-9-14-7.**

 **9-6 20-8-5-25'18-5 8-9-4-9-14-7, 20-8-5-25'18-5 3-15-13-9-14-7 3-12-15-19-5-18.**

 **9-6 20-8-5-25 3-15-13-5** **3-12-15-19-5-18.**

 **20-8-5-25'12-12 11-9-12-12 25-15-21...6-15-18 23-8-1-20 25-15-21 4-9-4-14'20 4-15.**

* * *

 **Nay Nay Fireson: Thank you! And do not worry, more chapters will be coming out soon! :D**

 **The Ultimate Tawog Fan: I'm glad that your interested in my story dude. Thanks! :)**

 **Ranger356: Thank you for the compliment.**

 **Dante Watterson: Wow. This chapter I made became, very, very dark at the end, this includes the secret code above. Okay. Now that Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are no longer there FNAF World forms and back to there original forms and now work at the Mystery Shack as the most popular Attractions to all tourist that come to the Shack how will they ever be able to find there friends the Toys, Mendo, DeeDee and Lolbit now? How will they save the rest of their friends that are still under Bill's mind control spell? How will Dipper, Mabel and the others cooperate with Freddy Fazbear and his friends now that they technically live in Gravity Falls now? Who is the person that's holding the vigor within them? And what will Golden Freddy and the Wither's do once they find them? Find out in the future chapters.**

 **-Dante Watterson Out.**


End file.
